The Rescue (1986)
Plot Overview While Amanda sleeps, Alexis and Ben talk about their plans on the patio. All of a sudden, a maternal feeling comes over Alexis and she suspects there is something wrong with Amanda. When Alexis is unable to reach Amanda's room at La Mirage, she decides to rush over. Meanwhile, Blake is worried about Amanda. No one has heard from her since the afternoon when he stood her up for some business with Faruk Ahmed. Blake feels he has done something wrong but Krystle assures him that he is a great father. Alexis makes it to Amanda in time. As the paramedics are arriving, Alexis gets Amanda to walk around and finally forgives her. Amanda is rushed to the hospital but when she finally wakes up, she finds Blake and Alexis arguing around her bed. Blake is determined that no harm will ever come to Amanda again, so he brings her back to the mansion. Dominique visits Garrett at La Mirage just before Garrett is leaving for good. Dominique knows it is not real and proposes to Garrett. Garrett accepts. Adam is not thrilled that Steven wants to investigate his work at Denver Carrington. Adam promises to give Steven anything he requests but Steven does not trust him. Steven has a good reason not to trust Adam. Adam goes to Sammy Jo and gives her some advice. If she marries Clay Fallmont then the court would give her custody of Danny. Sammy Jo would no longer be forced to visit Danny at the mansion and stay with him on the grounds. Clay invites Sammy Jo and Danny to the circus. Sammy Jo cannot take Danny out of the mansion but she is just going to do it and not tell Steven. But Steven is at the mansion when Sammy Jo goes to get Danny. Sammy Jo tells Steven to relax or else she will go get married and get custody of Danny. Now that she has her well, Claudia is ready to leave the Carrington family for good. Claudia says her goodbyes to Danny and runs into Krystle. Claudia tells Krystle off and calls her the most dangerous Carrington because she sits back and watches all the crap happen. Caress finally tells Ben what it will cost for she to remain quiet - $12.5 million. Ben knows better than to be blackmailed and has a great plan. He is going to have Caress serve out the rest of her prison term in Caracas. Ben flies down to Venezuela and convinces the prison guard to open up a cell for Caress. As extradition is not a timely option, Ben gets Caress to meet him in a car where she exchanges a copy of the manuscript to Sister Dearest for $50,000. A man hided in the backseat chloroforms Caress and is to air freight her to Caracas. Ben plans on using the copy of Sister Dearest to double cross Alexis. Alexis thinks she has the Chinese in her pocket as she tries to swindle to South China Sea leases from Blake. But, the Chinese are actually working with Ben and Ben is more than happy to provide them a copy of Sister Dearest so they can learn about the real Alexis. Alexis is oblivious to this double cross but she is certain that she has Blake right where she wants him. Alexis is so confidant that she just goes to the mansion to visit Amanda without calling first. Blake wants to talk to Alexis about Amanda but she just ignores him as she goes down the stairs. But, before leaving, Alexis has a few words for Blake - she is going to get everything Blake took from her - the children and the house. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Kate O'Mara ... Cassandra 'Caress' Morell * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Soon-Tek Oh ... Kai Liu * Michael Goodwin ... Doctor * William Beckley ... Gerard * Joaquín Martínez ... Prison Official * Brian Jensen ... Cop * Bob McLean ... Night Manager * David Kennedy Payne ... Intern * Jameson Sampley ... Steven Daniel Carrington, Jr. Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On April 23, 1986 ABC aired the movie "Alex: The Life of a Child" (1986). Production details * Shooting dates: from 24-Mar-1986 to 01-Apr-1986 * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.